The Black Princess
by katysmith2289
Summary: The Blacks notorious for their sycophantic following of Voldemort have something to protect. A Princess if you will. This is her story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the characters. They belong to Madam Rowling, W.B., and the publishing houses. I'm just thankful I get to play in the sand box for awhile. This story will be rated M for language and violence. Any smut that may occur will be edited to meet guidelines and posted elsewhere. This is my first story. Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please keep them constructive.

All translations were done via Google Translate.

Thank you to CalicoLynx for helping Beta this and letting me bounce ideas off of you. Also a thank you goes out to the numerous FB sites I am on for helping me out as well. Please check the reviews often since I can't leave author's notes in the story I will leave messages there.

The Blacks notorious for their sycophantic following of Voldemort have something to protect. A Princess if you will. This is her story.

 **THE BLACK PRINCESS**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Christmas Sirius' 6th year**

Sirius and Regulus have returned for the Christmas holidays. The entire family is gathered in the study after dinner. Regulus is doing his winter school work by the fire. Hermione is in Sirius' lap while he reads her a story.

"Mia, how bout this summer I take you to meet my friends."

"I'd like that Siri. Do you think Papa would let us though?"

He nods, "I think so."

Walburga who was sitting in a chair reading overhears the conversation, as did their father Orion. She immediately starts in on him.

"If you don't start following the family, you will rue the day you were born."

Regulus starts to pack up his things and Hermione flees to Orion. Orion at this point is still sitting and watching in silence. Anger colors his flint like gaze.

"Sirius Orion Black, do you hear me? Fall in line and cease hanging out with the half breeds and mudbloods."

By this point she is standing and screaming at him. Sirius rises to his feet and squares his shoulders.

"Well mother, then I guess I will rue that day," replies with a sneer.

She snarls out the Cruciatus and intermingles it with slicing hexes. Sirius drops and writhes upon the floor.

Orion rises to his feet and Hermione moves to clutch the back of his pants legs. Regulus stands next to them trying to shield Hermione from the scene in front of them.

"WALBURGA ENOUGH," Orion shouts with enough force to cause both Hermione and Regulus to flinch in fear.

Hermione cries out, "Make it stop Papa. Siri hurt. Make it stop."

Orion pats her head and moves her over to Regulus. He then proceeds closer to Sirius and his harpy of a wife who continues to inflict pain upon his oldest son.

"I said enough Walburga. You will stop when I say."

Sirius slowly raises to his knees panting and shaking. Walburga lowers her wand and turns to Orion. Hermione still traumatized and now clinging to Regulus proceeds to tell him

"Siri is hurt. He needs help," she cries into his knees.

Regulus pulls her up into his arms protectively and whispers,

"He'll be fine, Mina. Our brother will be ok."

In the back of his mind though a voice whispers,

~I hope so anyway~

"Toujours Pur, Orion dear, is our family motto. We must uphold it. Filth like his half breed and mudblood friends do not belong in our circles. He deserves this punishment and more. I will not tolerate this stain any longer," Walburga states harshly.

"Mother dearest, that mudblood you mentioned is consistently the top of our class. The half breed you mentioned is consistently second. They are better than you and yet they are still unworthy. I pray that my siblings see sense before they are ruined under your wand," Sirius venomously states.

She then turns back to Sirius with an apoplectic rage.

"I cast you out of this House, Sirius Orion Black. Henceforth you are no son of mine. You may retain your name and whatever you can carry out. Mark me now you are now banished and disowned."

Hermione squirms to the point of forcing Regulus to release her. She then scrambles to Sirius,

"Mummy, NO don't send Siri away. Please he's my big brother. Please don't send him away."

 **SLAP**

Walburga backhands her to the floor.

"Hush you miserable girl. Proper ladies don't scream and beg. He is leaving and we will never speak of him again," she whispers coldly.

"I thought I said enough, Walburga. No more harm shall befall them this night. Enough damage has been done," Orion growls out.

Walburga fumes,

"The potential she has will garner us favor Orion. She is just a girl. She won't extend the House. She will belong to someone else's and extend theirs. I never wanted another child. We already had an heir and a spare. Thank Slytherin for that." She goes to sit back down.

Orion glares at her but turns to Sirius.

"As your father I am sorry for what your mother has done, but proud that you have stood up to her. Though, as your Head of House I am disappointed at the fact you dishonor our creed and blood."

He turns his back and blasts him off the family tapestry.

"I want you to fight for what you stand for. I pray to the stars above you stay safe in the coming months and years."

He then goes to the bar and pours himself a glass of fire whiskey.

"Kreacher,"

Kreacher pops in, "Yes, Sirs."

"I want you to take Sirius and his things to the Potters. I trust that he will be safe there."

"I will sirs," Kreacher motions for Sirius to follow. When he reaches the doors he pauses,

"I will do as you ask, father."

He then leaves Grimmauld. In the back of his mind he is praying that he never darkens its stoop again and he prays his siblings survive the wrath of their mother.

Back in the study Orion is facing the mantle. Regulus is on the floor trying to calm Hermione down,

"Mina, it will be ok. Sirius is tough he will be fine."

While he is telling her this though in the back if his mind he thinks,

~Nothing will be the same. It falls all on me now. I now have to protect her.~

Orion slams his glass onto the mantle causing it to shatter in his hands.

"I will not lose our only daughter to your machinations and schemes, Walburga. You forced me to lose one son and through you the Dark Lord is trying to conscript the other," he rages.

"She isn't my daughter. I didn't want her. She was a mistake. You forced me to keep her. She is just a bargaining chip to gain more honor for our House," she spits out.

Regulus glares at his mother and Hermione cowers in fear. Neither one can understand the venomous vitriol she is spewing from her mouth.

Kreacher pops in and bows his head with ears drooping,

"Master 'rion Sirs, Kreacher be hearing you and Mis'ress raging. Maybe you be needing to send Missy Mia away to keeps her safe."

The elf trembles as he waits for his master to respond. Regulus meanwhile thinks Kreacher has the right idea. Maybe Hermione should be sent somewhere to keep her out of harm's way. Walburga jumps out of her seat,

"She will not be removed from this house. She is a necessary asset to bring more renown and honor to the House of Black."

If she was expecting Orion to side with her she was sorely mistaken. Orion looked at her with fury the likes of which she had never seen. He raised his wand at her and shouted,

"Obsigno"

There was a bright flash and a short scream. When the light faded a portrait resembling Walburga was left in her place. Regulus, Hermione, and Kreacher were all staring at it in different degrees of shock. Regulus whispered to Hermine,

"I think Sirius would have laughed at this."

She could only nod since she was so sleepy. Orion looked at everyone still in the room and his eyes landed on Kreacher.

"Kreacher, hang her portrait in the hall near the landing. Fetch me the Black Grimoire as well."

Kreacher nods and pops out. Regulus after finally calming Hermione down to sleep places her on the couch.

"Father, Kreacher has an excellent idea, but where could we send her?"

Orion looks at his youngest son who now looks like Atlas has placed the world upon his shoulders replies,

"It is not a where but a when."

At that precise moment Kreacher comes back in and hands the grimoire to Orion.

"Master 'rion means to use the Black Protection on Missy Mia, yes?"

Orion nods the affirmative. Regulus confused asks,

"What's the Black Protection?"

"It is a Blood Ritual that can only be done on the youngest heir regardless of gender. The ritual has only been used a few times. It will send them forward in time. It is only able to be used in times of great strife. Voldemort's reign of terror should qualify. Once the child reaches the age of 17 their memories if the family will start to unlock. This allows them to claim their birthright. There is a possibility they can come back to the time they were sent from though."

"Why could they come back? If they were sent forward for safety they shouldn't need to come back," states Regulus.

"They can come back if the danger they find themselves in can kill them. There has been no documentation of that ever occurring though. The thing to remember is if she does come back she won't be 4 almost 5. She will be whatever age she was when that clause triggered."

Regulus nods.

"So, how is it done?"

"It's only able to be done by the Head of House and the heir. Since Sirius was disowned that means you, Regulus."

Orion then opens the Grimoire to the appropriate page and reads aloud:

The Black Protection

 _Item of significance from the heir being sent_

 _3 drops of blood from all parties involved_

 _A silver bowl filled with Phoenix Tears and Unicorn Blood freely given_

 _In the bowl mix the blood into the mixture. Once that is done add in the item. While it is in the mixture chant_

 **Mitteret ad salutem hanc puer. Hanc domum praesidio. Nisi mors imminaet huc redire.**

 _Continue the chant until the item completely soaks up the mixture. Then place the item upon the heir._

Orion after reading it aloud to Regulus and Kreacher looks to Regulus,

"Son hand me her charm bracelet. She hasn't taken it off since she got it last Christmas."

Regulus nods and gives it to him. Orion looks back at Kreacher.

"Kreacher, can you fetch me the Black Atheme and the other items I require. I also need quill and parchment. She will be sent with a missive asking whoever finds her to keep her safe and to let her know when she turns 17 her family will come find her."

Kreacher nods and retrieves the items. Once done he hands them to Orion. Then he leaves the room. Even though he knows it must happen he doesn't want to watch his favorite little miss disappear.

Orion knicks all their fingers and collects the correct amount of drops. He then combines them with the mixture in the basin. Once it all settles he adds in the charm bracelet, motion for Regulus to come and add his voice to the chant. After about 10 minutes of chanting they notice the mixture has been absorbed. Orion takes a minute to regain some strength. While he sits down he writes the letter:

 _ **To whomever finds my daughter:**_

 _ **Her name is** Hermione Mina Black. **She is a witch. I sent her away for her safety. I ask that you protect her. When she turns 17 she will start to remember who she is. I ask that you let her know she was adopted but do not reveal us to her. We will do so when she comes of age. She is a very bright child. Please don't be alarmed if something odd happens. She is very powerful for her age. Her charm bracelet is unique in the fact that it is unbreakable, grows to fit her wrist, and can not be removed. Please love and protect her as if she were of your own flesh.**_

 **Orion Black**

 _Head of House Black_

Orion seals the letter and attaches it to her sweater. Regulus takes her bracelet and fastens it on her wrist. The both kiss her forehead. It takes just a minute after that for her to disappear.

Orion tired and weary looks to Regulus and sighs,

"Salazar preserve us. I pray this works. I've lost your brother, sister, and your mother this night. If asked your mother was banished due to banishing your sister to Merlin knows where. She refused to say."

Regulus nods and asks,

"Should I write Sirius and let him know?"

"Yes, I think that is wise. I can't reinstate him because your mother disowned him, but he should still be made aware."

Orion then retreats to his room. Regulus sits at his father's desk and writes to Sirius:

 **Sirius,**

 _ **I know I am the last person you want to hear from. Something happened after you left. Mother still in a fit of rage banished Mia.**_

MIA IS GONE.

 _ **Father went ballistic and used some obscure spell in retaliation. Mother is now a portrait stuck in our entryway. She refuses to tell us where Mia went.**_

 _ **Father, Kreacher, and I are at a loss. He wanted me to let you know what happened though. He said,**_

 _ **I can't reinstate him because your mother disowned him, but he should still be made aware.**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you**_

 _If you hate me I understand_

 _ **Reggie**_

He then folded it up and called for Hyperion his owl.

"Take this to Sirius. If he is asleep wake him. It's urgent make sure only he opens it. Don't wait for a reply."

As Hyperion leaves he finally lets loose his tears,

"Mina, I hope wherever you are that you are safe. I fear we here left behind will never have that feeling again."

He then trudged off to his room.

 **Meanwhile at Potter Manor**

Sirius with red rimmed eyes is recanting everything that has happened up until his banishment to the Potters and Remus.

"I can't protect Mia anymore, James. You have heard me tell you how cruel my mother is. I always made sure to keep her anger off of my little sister. Now she has no one. Regulus won't help," he cries.

"Padfoot, from what you told me about your sister she is resourceful. I'm sure she will be able to survive the harpy," James states while everyone else nods in agreement.

All of a sudden tapping at the window is heard.

"That's Regulus' owl, right Pads?" Remus asked

Sirius nods,

"Why is he writing me though? I was told no one would ever contact me again."

"Maybe, we should let him in dear?" Mrs. Potter says to her husband.

Charlus swallows and nods,

"Of course Dorea."

Hyperion then swoops in from the newly opened window. He drops the letter into Sirius' lap. Once he sees him open it he takes his leave.

"Pads, what's it say?" One of the boys asks.

"She's gone," Sirius rages. "That bitch Walburga banished her. She wouldn't tell father where she sent Mia off to either. Father used some obscure spell to banish the bitch into a portrait. That bitch got off too easy."

"Language Sirius."

"Sorry Mrs.P" he sheepishly replied.

Charlus looks at the boys and Dorea,

"Well there's nothing more we can do this night. How bout we all hit the beds and tackle this dragon in the morning."

Everyone nods and heads to bed.

 **London 1983**

A couple were walking in a park near their home when a light flashed before them. When it disappeared a child was left behind.

"Jean, look there is that a child," asks the man.

Jean nods,

"Daniel, I believe you are right."

They rush over to her and check to see if she is alright. Daniel notices the letter and opens it. As he is reading it his face drains of all color. Jean noticing this, takes the missive and then looks at him.

"She stays with us and we honor his wishes."

Daniel only nods. They take her to their home and care for her. When she is 11 they tell her she is adopted. They tell her when she turns 17 her family will find her again. That same day she gets a Hogwarts letter. She has a feeling her life is about to change.

For six years she goes through numerous trials and tribulations. All with her best friend Harry by her side. Even through all of that nothing could quite prepare her for that winter in the Forest of Dean.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** was in the other chapter.

 **A** **/N** : Putting this up as is will edit it and flesh it out at a later point. My apologies for the delay my lovelies.

 **Chapter** **1**

 _The Return of Hermione Mina Black Part 1_

It's dark and the trio are tired. Harry has said the dreaded taboo. All of a sudden cracks of apparition are being heard in all directions. Hermione pales as do Harry and Ron.

"We have to go. Take only what we need", she says.

They run maybe a few meters before Ron trips. He is the first to be caught.

"NO!" Harry screams in anguish.

Harry stumbles at a wave of grief washes over him, in turn causing him to be caught. Hermione turns back and stops in disbelief but just aware enough to try and mask Harry on the fly.

 _A few Minutes Later_

Hermione is on the drawing room floor of the manor. She is seizing and in insurmountable pain from both the cursed blade and the repeated bouts of Cruciatus. Internally she is begging for release from the pain.

"Please just let this end. I just want the pain to ease. I won't break but I won't survive this much longer."

She's clutching a bracket she's had for as long as she can remember.

All of a sudden it feels like an immense warmth and a voice breaks through her inner plea.

"My child. I've heard your cries. I have great things in store for you and yours. You need time to rest and heal."

As the warmth increase a sense of twisting and turning starts to rise and it feels like the wind picks up. She has them a sudden sense of falling. Not a free fall mind but like that of a graceful feather falling from a bird midflight.

 _Back at the Manor_

Everyone is frozen. Harry, Ron and the rest that were escaping from the dungeon are gawking at what just happened. The Malfoy's are pale because in the last few seconds the glamour that was in place to mask Hermione's identity had shattered. It had become obvious that they had tortured one of their own.

"Well, we're fucked," exclaimed Draco.

"I'd chastise your language son but you're right," replied Narcissa.


	3. note on updates

sorry for long delay i am working on a chapter but my computer has gone belly up and i am now working overnights. i have not abandoned this its just difficult with real life issues. please dont lose hope.


End file.
